Path Towards You
by eunhye048
Summary: Pernikahan tanpa cinta itu hanya bertahan 9 bulan. Setelah berpisah Sehun dan Ma Ri memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Namun siapa sangka jika takdir mempersatukan mereka kembali dan memulai kisah baru... Bad summary, but nice story


PATH TOWARDS YOU

Title : Path Towards You

Author : Choi Eun Hye

Cast : Oh Sehun, Jang Ma Ri (OC)

Genre : Marriage Life, Hurt

Length : Chapter (1/?)

Rating : PG-15

Desclimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Determined dari Chanz. Sorry for typo(s), bad summary, alur cerita gak jelas dan gak menarik, de el el

Enjoy Reading ^o^

_ Path Towards You_

_Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi? _

8 bulan mereka rasa sudah cukup untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu mereka sudah ''memanfaatkannya'' dengan baik walau terasa amat sangat percuma.

Sering bertemu namun tidak mengenal, tinggal satu atap tapi merasa asing. Semuanya terasa seperti sandiwara ketika kedua orangtua berkunjung hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan kesukaan atau menanyakan kapan hadirnya sang cucu. Jika ditanya hal tersebut mereka hanya tersenyum sembari menjawab "Kami sedang mengusahakannya" sambil menggengam tangan pasangan masing-masing.

_Path Towards You_

9 bulan lalu secara tiba-tiba (menurut Sehun) kedua orangtuanya mengenalkan seorang gadis yang ia tahu adalah putri dari kolega ayahnya. Dalam pertemuaan yang singkat kala itu, Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia dan gadis itu akan menikah bulan depan. Sehun pada saat itu sangat marah dan menentang keputusan ayahnya untuk menikahi gadis yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali itu. Namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak mau diusir keluar rumah atau dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga Oh.

"Aku sudah punya pacar"

"Aku tahu itu" jawab gadis itu, Jang Ma Ri datar

''Lalu kenapa kau masih menerima perjodohan ini ?'' ucap Sehun

''Aku… tidak punya pilihan lain. Orangtuaku dan orangtuamu sudah sejak lama atau bahkan mungkin sejak kita masih kecil telah menjodohkan aku dan kau, jadi aku tentu saja tidak bisa menolak'' jawab Ma Ri

''Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Tidak mungkin aku memutuskan pacarku begitu saja dengan alasan aku sudah bertunangan denganmu. Apa kau pikir itu masuk akal ?''

Ma Ri menatap Sehun datar. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Ma Ri memiliki banyak persamaan, memiliki wajah _poker face_, dingin dan terkesan tertutup. Orang bilang kalau punya banyak kesamaan dengan pasanganmu itu berarti kalian berjodoh, sedang Ma Ri dan Sehun? Salahkan waktu yang tidak tepat mempertemukan mereka.

_ Path Towards You_

Hari yang "ditunggu" pun akhirnya tiba. Dengan berbalut gaun putih berekor panjang dan setelan jas dengan warna senada, Sehun dan Ma Ri berjalan beriringan menuju altar untuk mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan di hadapan tuhan dan tamu undangan.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah kau menerima Jang Ma Ri disaat susah dan senang, di kala sakit dan sehat dan akan setia sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku…"

Sehun menatap ragu Ma Ri dihadapannya. Berbagai pertanyaan bergelayut di benaknya.

_Bagaimana bisa aku hidup selamanya dengan gadis ini?_

_Bagaimana kalau dia mengandung anakku?_

_Bagaimana dengan Soo Jung nantinya? _

"Oh Sehun…."

"Aku…. Bersedia" jawab Sehun mantap walau ada nada keraguan di dalamnya

"Jang Ma Ri, bersediakah kau menerima Oh Sehun disaat susah dan senang, di kala sakit dan sehat dan akan setia sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia"

_ Path Towards You _

Sehun dan Ma Ri menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasanya, sama seperti sebelum mereka menikah. Mereka berdua merupakan pekerja yang sibuk jadi jarang ada waktu untuk pulang kerumah.

Pernah suatu pagi Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat ia mencium wangi nasi goreng kimchi- kesukaannya dari dapur.

"Kau… sedang apa?" tanya Sehun datar sambil mengucek-ucek matanya- kebiasaan khas saat bangun tidur.

''Memasak makanan kesukaanmu'' jawab Ma Ri

'' Darimana kau tahu aku suka nasi goreng kimchi?'' tanya Sehun

''Ah itu… aku bertanya pada Ibu tentang makanan kesukaanmu dan Ibu bilang kau menyukai nasi goreng kimchi'' jawab Ma Ri sambil tersenyum

Hening….

Seperti biasa Sehun tidak pernah menanggapi perkataan Ma Ri, entah ia tidak mendengar atau bahkan tidak peduli.

''Sebelum makan sebaiknya kau basuh muka dan gosok gigimu dulu. Kau bau sekali''

''Benarkah?'' Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya pertama kali di depan Ma Ri.

Astaga… rasanya Ma Ri ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun tadi.

"Hmm baiklah" dengan cepat Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

Sesudah dari kamar mandi, Sehun pun kembali menuju dapur untuk sekedar mencicipi makanan buatan istrinya itu. Hanya mencicipi, Sehun tidak tertarik untuk menghabiskan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Ma Ri sepiring penuh walaupun terlihat lezat.

Bisa ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti?

"Bagaimana apa enak?" tanya Ma Ri penuh harap

''…''

''Tidak enak ya ?''

Sehun meletakan sendok diatas meja dengan kasar

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan makanan favoritku pada Ibu ? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memasak makanan favoritku dengan rasa yang sama sepert buatan Ibu , tidak akan pernah. Untuk itu jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk memasak masakan sampah seperti ini" ucap Sehun sarkastik.

'' Lebih baik buang saja atau beri pada anjing tetangga'' ucap Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ma Ri sendirian di dapur

Ma Ri hanya bisa menatap nanar makanan yang telah ia masak dengan susah payah. Ia rela bangun pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu masakan dan sekarang Sehun menyebutnya makanan sampah?!

Astaga ingin sekali Ma Ri mencekik leher Sehun sekarang juga.

_Path Towards You_

Hampir setiap pagi, Ma Ri selalu membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun dengan menu yang sama, nasi goreng kimchi. Ma Ri berpikir kalau nasi goreng buatannya waktu itu memang tidak enak karena ia baru pertama kali membuatkannya untuk Sehun. Namun pikirannya salah, Sehun memang tidak pernah mau menyentuh apapun yang dibuat Ma Ri dan pagi itu terjadi pertengkaran hebat.

Sehun melempar piring makannya ke lantai dan membuat piring itu pecah berkeping-keping

"APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR JUGA KALAU MAKANAN BUATANMU ITU TIDAK ENAK, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH ENAK DAN JANGAN BUAT AKU JADI KELINCI PERCOBAANMU KARENA HANYA MEMAKAN SESENDOK NASI BUATANMU ITU MEMBUATKU MUAL!"

"DAN ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA JANG MA RI, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYUKAI NASI GORENG KIMCHI!" ucap Sehun lantang

"Tapi… ibumu yang memberitahuku" jawab Ma Ri sambil melihat pecahan-pecahan piring yang berserakan

"Kau itu terlalu bodoh jadi Ibu bisa membohongimu begitu saja. Asal kau tahu Jang Ma Ri, Ibuku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini. Ibuku tidak menyukaimu dan Ibu hanya memberikan restuku pada Soo Jung bukan padamu, jadi jangan berpikir kalau Ibuku memihakmu seratus persen !''

Ma Ri meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan perilaku Sehun yang menurutnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

''Aku tahu sejak awal kehadiranku memang sangat tidak diinginkan, Oh Sehun aku sangat tahu itu. Tapi jangan pernah kau berpikir aku ingin menarik perhatian Ibu dan juga kau, tidak melihat wajahmu saja aku enggan. Hal ini semata-mata hanya karena aku menyadari kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Selebihnya, jangankan membuat makanan, melihatmu saja aku tidak sudi" jawab Ma Ri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau…."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau bersiap-siap nanti kau terlambat ke kantor" ucap Ma Ri sambil membersihkan pecahan piring di lantai.

Sehun tiba-tiba bergidik melihat ekspresi Ma Ri yang masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Biasanya kalau wanita dan pria terlibat pertengkaran hebat, si wanita pasti akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan memohon pada si pria, sama seperti saat Sehun bertengkar dengan Soo Jung. Tapi berbeda dengan Ma Ri, ia tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Jang Ma Ri, gadis itu…. Sangat luar biasa, sangat-sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

_Path Towards You_

Sejak seminggu setelah pertengkaran itu Sehun tidak pulang kerumah dengan alasan ada perjalanan bisnis ke Eropa. _Well, _sebenarnya Ma Ri juga tahu kalau Sehun sebenarnya tinggal dirumah Soo Jung sementara waktu, hanya saja Sehun enggan mengakuinya terang-terangan.

Sehun, dengan alasan perjalanan bisnisnya itu takut bertemu Ma Ri yang akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

''Changi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hmm ?'' Seorang wanita yang hanya berbalutkan selimut itu menyapanya pagi hari ini.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dimana ia sekarang ? Siapa wanita disebelah ranjangnya ini dan kenapa ia tidak berbusana?

"Jang Ma…"

"Ini aku Soo Jung, pacarmu. Ah sepertinya kau terlalu banyak minum arak tadi malam" ucap Soo Jung manja sambil merapihkan rambut-rambut halus di sekitar dahi Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Eng.. tidak banyak. Kau datang ke rumahku di tengah malam dengan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dan kemudian aku membawamu ke dalam dan tiba-tiba saja kau….."

"Jadi kau dan aku…." Sehun memandang Soo Jung tak percaya. Jujur saja walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran hampir 2 tahun tak pernah sekalipun Sehun menyentuh Soo Jung.

Sehun selalu taat pada prinsip yang ia pegang teguh sejak SMA, tidak boleh menyentuh wanita manapun selain istrinya.

Sayangnya Sehun memiliki istri yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" Soo Jung menyeringai dan kemudian mencium bibir sehun dengan ganas.

"Maafkan aku, istriku" Sehun menutup matanya dan kemudian membalas ciuman Soo Jung.

_Path Towards You_

Malam ini Ma Ri memutuskan untuk membeli sayur-sayuran segar di super market tak jauh dari kantornya. Namun, ditengah keramaian super market Ma Ri mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya.

''Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan sup daging saja?'' ujar seorang wanita sambil bergelayut manja pada pria disampingnya itu

''Tidak malam ini aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa. Aku ingin… memakanmu saja" jawab pria itu sambil tertawa

"Aish kau ini….'' Wanita itu juga ikut tertawa sembari memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya itu

DEG

Suara itu….

''Oh Sehun ?''

Sayangnya Ma Ri terlalu familiar dengan suara itu sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menebak siapa orang itu.

Yap, pria itu adalah Oh Sehun, suaminya sedangkan wanita disebelahnya itu adalah Jung Soo Jung, kekasih suaminya

Kenapa dunia sesempit ini ?

Dengan bergegas Ma Ri menyelesaikan belanjanya dan pergi dari super market itu.

Ah tidak, itu seharusnya yang Ma Ri lakukan tapi kenyataannya ?

Ma Ri menarik kereta belanjaannya dan bersembunyi di balik rak-rak sereal. Setelah melihat kedua pasangan itu menghilang, Ma Ri segera membuntuti mereka sampai ke parkiran super market. Tadinya Ma Ri hanya ingin membuntuti mereka sampai parkiran saja namun ia merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya

Rasanya menyenangkan saat memata-matai suamimu pergi berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Dan hal ini terus berlanjut hingga usia pernikahan mereka menginjak usia 7 bulan.

_Path Towards You_

Dengan berbekal kacamata berlensa tebal, mantel tebal (mengingat bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin), masker hitam nyaris membuat Ma Ri tidak dikenal sama sekali. Ia terlihat seperti bos mafia atau artis-artis yang sedang melakukan penyamaran karena takut ketahuan berkencan dengan pasangan mereka. Oh ya jangan lupakan teropong berwarna kuning cerah yang ia beli di toko mainan beberapa waktu lalu untuk mengawasi setiap pergerakan suaminya itu.

Saat ini Ma Ri sedang berada di Coffee Shop yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Sehun, bukan lebih tepatnya apartemen kekasih Sehun. Sudah 2 minggu ini ia bolos kerja dengan alasan terkena cacar air. Sangat tidak elit kan kalau kau memberitahu alasannya sedang memata-matai suamimu yang sedang berselingkuh.

''Ah butuh berapa lama lagi aku menunggu Sehun keluar apartemen? Apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama wanita itu?!" gumam Ma Ri sambil terus meneropong ke apartemen seberang.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang datang mengejutkan Ma Ri

"Ma Ri? Apa kau Jang Ma Ri?''

''Ya ya aku Jang Ma Ri lalu kau siapa ?'' jawab Ma Ri tak acuh dengan teropong yang masih setia menempel di matanya.

''Aku… eng.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?'' tanya orang itu

''Aku sedang memata-matai suamiku yang sedang berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Apa kau puas sekarang?!'' bentak Ma Ri

"APA!?''

_ PATH TOWARDS YOU _

"Jadi maksudmu suamimu tinggal bersama wanita lain selama beberapa minggu ini?" tanya pria itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin- teman sekampus Ma Ri yang dulunya adalah… mantan kekasihnya

Ma Ri mengangguk

"Astaga apa suamimu itu gila?! Bagaimana bisa ia bersama wanita lain sementara masih memiliki istri sah"

Ma Ri menggeleng

"Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sebelum aku menikah dengan Sehun"

"Tapi tetap saja… aku kira dia memang benar-benar sudah gila !''

Sembari melihat ke arah luar jendela, Ma Ri menangkap sebuah Mercedes S class berjalan keluar areal parkir apartemen. Terlihat dari luar, penumpang mobil mewah itu adalah seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat.

Tanpa sadar Ma Ri mengulas senyumnya

''Jongin-ah, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu ?''

_ PATH TOWARDS YOU _

"Jang Ma Ri apa kau yakin suamimu akan mengenali keberadaan kita?'' tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja aku yakin 1 menit lagi dia akan menyadari keberadaanku tenang saja'' jawab Ma Ri

''PELAYAAAANN''

Para pengunjung restoran tersebut nampaknya agak terkejut mendengar teriakan Ma Ri

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?'' tanya pelayan itu

''Aku pesan 2 porsi bibimbap'' jawab Ma Ri sambil menutup buku menu

''Baiklah mohon ditunggu sebentar'' ucap pelayan itu

Ma Ri melihat Sehun, yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

''_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? Apa kau membuntutiku ?'' _

Ma Ri mengendikkan bahunya dan kemudian berbisik pada Jongin

''Aku rasa kita berhasil''

_ PATH TOWARDS YOU_

Annyeong Eun Hye is here^^

Gimana ceritanya abal banget deh pasti. Maaf ya soalnya aku baru banget di dunia per ff-an jadi mohon bantuannya :D

Tadinya aku mau bikin long shot tapi kayaknya bakalan looooong banget jadi akhirnya aku bikin chapter aja tapi yang pasti gak panjang-panjang amat hehehe…

Yaudah buat readers-dul sekalian, review juseyo^^


End file.
